Travel bags have been around for hundreds of years for carrying many different types of items. When carrying toiletries, however, there are certain issues that must be addressed including making sure nothing is left behind, ensuring no liquid leaks, and the space used is kept to a minimum. Many times, a sealable plastic bag has been used for carrying toiletries. The present invention features an expandable travel bag system to aid in organizing toiletries when travelling.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.